<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colors Burst by sillylittlewritings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974234">Colors Burst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillylittlewritings/pseuds/sillylittlewritings'>sillylittlewritings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Big City, Small Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caretaking, Friendship, Gen, Headaches &amp; Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian AU, Self-Indulgent, cisgirl au, written as platonic but if u wanna view anything in here as romantic be my guest, written for me and me only &lt;3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillylittlewritings/pseuds/sillylittlewritings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adore hasn't been feeling well, and her roommates catch on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adore Delano | Danny Noriega &amp; Courtney Act | Shane Jenek, Adore Delano | Danny Noriega &amp; Courtney Act | Shane Jenek &amp; Trixie Mattel &amp; Katya Zamolodchikova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Big City, Small Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Colors Burst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeah this is my first posted fic for this fandom, and im pretty happy with how it ended up working out!! i wrote it all in one evening without rereading it all the way through once before posting, and i dont have a beta, so please take all mistakes at face value. anyways! hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It starts as a headache just something sitting in the back of her head, making her have to work a little harder for every word, every thought, every movement. Adore isn’t bothered by it, sometimes it ebbs away enough for her to think it’s gone completely, and sometimes it comes back strong enough to keep her down for an hour or so. Adore just takes a couple of painkillers and moves on with her life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been a week now, though. The headache is persistent, and she hasn’t been getting enough sleep, and sometimes it makes her so dizzy or nauseous she can’t eat. She knows she can’t ignore it much longer, because her friends and her roommates are starting to notice and she really doesn’t think it’s that important. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Courtney brings home dinner for everyone, and Adore can’t get out out of bed because of this stupid fucking headache, she almost feels broken. A week of sleepless nights and zero productivity fueled by a pain she doesn’t know the cause of and simply can’t control. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Courtney comes looking for her, of course. The bedroom door being opened sends in a wave of light from the hallway that makes Adore groan with another spike of pain. Adore brings the blanket up over her eyes to block the light out, and she tries not to feel bad when she hears Courtney’s little worried gasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She listens to Courtney come over to her bedside, then the blonde rubs a comforting hand along Adore’s shoulder, and whispers, “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adore rolls over and opens her eyes in a squint in order to look at her without making the headache worse. Her long-time friend looks as pretty and put together as she always does, and it feels good to know that at least someone’s doing well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My head…” Adore groans, and melts into the feeling of Courtney’s long fingers rubbing gently against her scalp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear…” Courtney frowns, “I’ll get you some water and panadol, maybe some food will help too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adore just groans again and pushes her face into her pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not hungry,” Adore mutters, but it’s so muffled she knows Courtney probably can’t understand her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Courtney asks, sweet as ever. Adore hates being right sometimes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulls her head back up and says again, “‘m not hungry!” and then promptly face plants back into her pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Courtney rolls her eyes, “Well you have to eat, and an empty stomach doesn’t usually help a headache. Have you eaten anything today?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adore shrugs her shoulders, knowing that Coutrney wouldn't count a questionably old pack of skittles as real food. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Adore,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Courtney admonishes her, sounding almost exactly like someone’s mom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you guys good?” Katya says, and Adore realizes that now the whole fucking house is gonna be aware she’s acting like a baby. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Adore just has a headache,” Courtney replies, and Adore buries her head deeper into her pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is that what’s been bugging her lately?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” And Courtney sounds concerned enough for Adore to feel a sense of guilt rising up within her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adore knows they’re talking about her, but she’s in so much pain she doesn’t even care. She just tunes it out. If they decide to kick her out for being whiney she’ll just go pout to Alaska and hope it garners enough sympathy for her to stay with her until she finds a new place. Maybe she can move into Bianca’s spare bedroom, or she’ll live on the streets singing for coins until she gets spontaneously found by a producer and lives in hotel rooms going on tour for the next three years- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adore?” Katya says gently, almost conspiratorially. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger turns her face over, and opens her eyes just enough to find herself practically nose to nose with the Russian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh… hi?” Adore whispers, knowing she should be used to this by now, even if she really isn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Katya grins, big and goofy and it makes Adore feel a little better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stare at each other for a solid five seconds, Katya grinning and Adore knowing she probably looks like a stunned goldfish, and then Katya breaks out into a wheezing laughter that gets Adore smiling too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so crazy,” Adore giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katya nods along with her, “Yes I am, but that’s not news.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Adore opens her mouth to say something silly, but winces when another shot of pain reverbrates through her skull, and instead she whimpers out, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katya makes a sympathetic, worried sound that stresses Adore more. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates </span>
  </em>
  <span>worrying people. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates </span>
  </em>
  <span>coming off as a burden, as someone who needs to be constantly taken care of.  Adore’s scared that that’s all she does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hon…” Katya grimaces, “Courtney should be back with something here in a second, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adore nods, but pulls the blanket back over her face unhappily.  Katya chuckles, and reaches around so she can lightly scratch her long, manicured nails along Adore’s scalp. They sit like that for a couple minutes, and even though it isn’t making Adore want to fall asleep, it’s still really nice. It’s nice to know her friends care so much even though she’s a hyperactive toddler (as Bianca likes to say).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ve got just the thing,” Courtney says as she walks back in, all brisk steps and unshakable confidence. Adore will never not be amazed by her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two painkillers and a cup of warm lemon ginger tea later, Adore’s able to sit up and have a lamp on in her room. Katya and Courtney teased and joked with each other the whole time, and Adore was grateful for it. For </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s sitting in her bed, listening to those two crazies be absolutely perfect when they all hear a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>sarcastic shout from the kitchen of, “I’m home! Thanks for the welcome party!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Causing all three of the other girls to break into uproarious laughter. Not a second later, Trixie, very clearly unamused, is leaning against Adore’s door frame, blonde hair tied up in a neat bun, lips pretty and pink, just like always. Consistency, </span>
  <em>
    <span>normalcy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>feels so good to Adore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi honey, how was work?” Katya asks with the world’s cheekiest smile, making Trixie roll her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha,” Trixia says blandly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman then straightens up and goes to give each of them a hug. Adore’s last, but she does notice that the one arm embrace lingers. She doesn’t mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad day?” Trixie frowns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s got a headache,” Courtney says, squeezing Adore’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh shit </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adore forgot she mentioned it to her earlier this week. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>fuck. </em>
  </b>
  <span>She doesn’t look up from the bottom of her empty tea cup, and wishes not for the first time she was invisible. Why does he have roommates again? She’s a loner, a lone wolf, an outcast, she does better </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fucking rent is definitely too high in this town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Still!?’” Katya and Courtney repeat in perfect fucking unison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three pairs of eyes turn to her, and Adore once again wishes she could just </span>
  <em>
    <span>disappear. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adore pouts and rolls the tea spoon between her fingers just so she has something to do with her anxious hands, “It’s two separate headaches. I think, maybe… I dunno!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, honey, no…” Trixie sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you been getting enough sleep? Food? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Water?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Courtney asks rapidly, her brow creasing in a way that alone serves to make Adore worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m fine! I’m not dying,” Adore says, trying and failing to keep the exasperation out of her voice, “Can we please go eat now? I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>starving.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It must’ve been that last little bit of her usual self that got </span>
  <span>Courtney</span>
  <span> her roommates to concede, even if just begrudgingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adore can’t deny how good it feels to sit around the kitchen with her friends, as if nothing was ever wrong, as if she isn’t incredibly pathetic sometimes. She loves watching Katya pretend to throw a noodle across the room at Trixie, she loves listening to Courtney babble on about her day, she loves Trixie’s excited laughter at every joke. It’s so… perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adore grins and laughs along with them, her headache ebbing away for now. She knows eventually she’ll have to face mother-henning and concern, no matter how awful it makes her feel. So for now Adore holds onto this moment, because it’s a really good fucking moment. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>